


doesn’t matter cause it’s enough (to be young and in love)

by sixsaturns



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hosie, Hosie Rain Kiss, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixsaturns/pseuds/sixsaturns
Summary: Hope leaves for New Orleans the night after hanging out at the carnival with Josie, and she has to tell her.What will happen??
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147





	doesn’t matter cause it’s enough (to be young and in love)

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HAPPY HOSIE RAINN KISS DAY :D
> 
> i wrote this one shot in honors of today :)

“Why are we here again?” Hope broke the silence between the group.

“Dad says we have to get out of the school before summer starts and now we’re here.” Josie answers the auburn-haired girls question, looking around equally as confused. The kids from the boarding have never actually been to a carnival. Well it wasn’t really a carnival it was more like an area with loads of food and simple games.

Hope, Josie, Lizzie, MG, Landon and Rafael have been dropped off in Mystic Falls by Dr. Saltzman. Each one of them were more confused than the last. They each recalled Dr. Saltzman telling them to be normal teenagers for once, and no supernatural abilities. 

“So, what are we doing first?” Josie questions the group, shrinking into herself as she sees all the attention has gone to her.

“I don’t know.” Lizzie shrugs. “Let’s go MG.” She yanks him by the arm and starts walking towards a different direction.

“Come on Lan, I’m starving.” Rafael pats the back of Landon’s shoulder. 

“Oh okay.” Landon stumbled forward as he tried to catch up with Rafael.

And with that, Hope and Josie were alone, together. Hope pressed her lips tightly and turned to Josie. “So, It’s just the two of us I guess.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Josie let out a short nervous laugh. “Anything you wanna do?”

“Actually,” She stretches out the word as she narrows her eyes. “Have you ever been to a carnival before?”

The brunette hesitantly shook her head, then looked down. “No, I haven’t”

“Then that settles it.” The older girl speaks up. “We’re doing whatever you wanna do.”

“Oh.” Is all that escaped Josie’s lips. “But, I don’t know what exactly there is here.”

“Is there anything specific you’ve always wanted to do or try?” Hope tries to help out the girl.

“I mean there is one thing I’ve never tried.” Josie replies shyly.

Hope tilted her head patiently waiting for the brunette to speak up again. 

“I’ve never had cotton candy.” Josie admits, immensely embarrassed. “And I dont know maybe it’s just stupid but I’ve always wanted to try it.”   
  


Hope raised her eyebrows. “You’ve never had cotton candy?” The brunette shakes her head once again. “We’re going to get you some, let’s go.” Hope leads the pair towards the multiple food stands.

Lately, the two have been getting closer. Actually scratch that, the two have been inseparable ever since, well no one knows exactly how, but they’re definitely closer than usual.

Once they arrive at the nearest food area, Hope notices Josie eyeing all the assorted candies, snacks and drinks, until her eyes land on a fluffy pink substance.

“Is that it?” Josie points towards the wall where the nicely wrapped cotton candy was freshly put out.

“Yeah, it is.” Hope chuckles at the brunette’s amazement.

“Uh, two cotton candies please.” Hope walked up to the woman selling the cotton candy and gave her the money. The woman quickly grabbed the sugary candy and passed it onto Hope.

“Here.” The auburn-haired girl reached out a hand to give to the brunette. Josie hesitantly took the cotton candy and darted her eyes between it and Hope.

Josie finally rolled her shoulders in an attempt to relax herself. Why is she feeling so tense? It’s only candy, but something about Hope getting it for her made her feel queasy.

“You didn’t have to buy it for me.” Josie’s head lowered, shy under the other girl's gaze.

“I wanted to.” Hope responded sweetly. “Now, try it.”

Excitedly Josie carefully pulled the plastic off the fluffy cotton substance and pinched off a piece. She looked up at Hope who was already digging in. It stuck to her fingers ever so slightly, making her frown. She shook it off and put a fairly large price in her mouth. The immediate melt caught Josie off guard. 

Josie’s eyes widened at the overwhelming taste of sweetness and sugar. “Wow.”

Hope eyes the brunette carefully, she seemed to make out that Josie had been really excited. She let out a teasing smile. “You like it?” 

“Yeah I really do.” The enthusiasm in her voice encouraged her to take more and more. The brunette finished within minutes and felt satisfied.

“I wanna do more things.” Josie eagerly beamed.

Hope being Hope she instantly agreed. “What do you wanna do then?” She questioned.

Josie stood there contemplating on what to do, the light bulb in her mind lit up and she made a clicking noise with her tongue. “I’m making you win something for me.” 

A hint of fear flashed over Hope’s face but steeled moments after. “I- I don’t think I can.” 

“Come on, you’re like the one person with a high chance.” Josie rebuttals.

Hope gave in and let out a sigh. “Okay, but one time.” 

Josie squealed in excitement and pulled Hope by the hand to where all the games were located.

Hope was wrong, somehow Josie had convinced her to win her multiple stuffed animals. 

Later that day, (after a generous amount of time Hope and Josie spent together) It was time to head back to school. 

//////

Josie heard a faint knock at her door. “Come in.” She raises her voice loud enough so the person on the other side can hear. She hears the door slowly open and turns around.

She brightens up once she sees the person in front of her. “Hope, Hi.”

“Hey Jo.” The nickname rolled off her tongue in ease.

“I came to say goodbye.” her eyes widened in not giving enough context. “For the summer I mean, I’m going to New Orleans and I leave tonight.”

“Oh.” Josie visibly deflated but fixed herself up. “I hope you have a good summer Hope.”

“You too.” Hope responded in a sweet tone. “I wanted to give you something before I go.” She walked up to Josie with an envelope in her hands.

“Read this when I leave, which will be in about twenty minutes.” Josie could hear the hint of sadness in Hope’s voice. “I’ll see you when I get back, bye Jo.”

“Hope, wait.” The brunette stops the older girl before she leaves and engulfs her in a hug, it didn’t take long for Hope to respond and hug back, melting into the warmth. “Thank you for today.” Josie muttered just loud enough for Hope to hear.

Hope pulls back first and smiles. “Anything for you.”

“Bye Hope.” The brunette, at last, says her goodbye.

“Goodbye, Jo.”

Once Hope left, Josie stared down onto her wringing hands, almost impatient. She looked at the letter that had been closed off by a wax seal. To be more specific a red wax seal with the Mikaelson crest indented into the wax.

She paced around her room for what seemed like an eternity, until she stopped and grabbed the letter, finally deciding to open it.

_ Dear Josie, _

_ I’m sorry to say this to you in a letter because I couldn’t bring myself to say this to you in person. If that makes me a coward then I’ll take that title. _

_ By now, you know I’m leaving for New Orleans, I will be catching a bus to the airport. _

_ And I just had one little thing for you to say. I really Hope this doesn’t ruin our friendship in any way possible. _

_ Lately, I’ve been confused about my feelings... more specifically, my feelings for you.  _

_ Yeah, you heard that correctly, my feelings have grown stronger than I could imagine, like scary strong. _

_ I felt as if you needed to know before I did anything bad. I also did this so I don’t explode and my impulses take over me. _

_ You. Josette Saltzman, I like you, more than I thought was possible maybe I even... love you. _

The last part was crossed out deeply with ink Josie couldn’t quite figure out what it had said.

_ I’m okay with you not being friends with me anymore, as long as you’re happy. _

_ \- Hope _

Josie bit her lip letting a single tear run down her cheek before instinctively running out of the room.

  
  


//////

Hope was sitting on a bench—bag in hand—waiting for her bus to arrive. As she arrived it started to drizzle ever so slightly. She had been mindlessly playing with the rings on her fingers when she felt a presence beside her. She thought it was a stranger waiting for the bus as well meaning she didn't bother looking. 

“I read the letter.” A familiar voice startled the auburn-haired girl. Hope looked up and snapped her head to the brunette sitting next to her. Josie inhaled a sharp breath before speaking up again. “Do you really feel this way.”

Hope instinctively pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth and swallowed thickly. “Yeah I really do.”

“Oh.” A soft whisper escapes the brunette’s lips.

Hope panics and tries to clear up the conversation. “Look, we don't have to talk about this now, I don't want to make you feel uncomf-”

“I have feelings for you too.” Josie cuts off Hope. The auburn-haired girl felt as if her heart had skipped a beat as she heard those words.

“Y-you feel the same way?” Hope stuttered her lips twitched up into a small smile.

Josie lets out a long exhale. “I have ever since I was thirteen.” She wasn’t lying. Hope was the mysterious pretty girl with a good heart, how could she not like her? “I just never thought of the possibility of you liking me back.”

Hope scoffs a laugh. “How could I not, you’re this amazing, smart, caring, beautiful person. If anything I would have never thought you liked me back because you’re you and well I’m… me.”

“Don’t say that, I think you’re one of the best people to exist,” Josie reassures. “Probably my favorite person too.” She mumbles under her breath. Hope seems to catch it because her frown transforms into a small smile.

“You should head back before it gets too dark and starts raining even more.” Hope doesn’t want the brunette to catch a cold or anything like that. 

“When you get back,” Josie paused. “Can we talk about this?” The brunette asked nervously.

“Yeah of course.” Hope replied simply, liking the idea. The rain started getting heavier the same time Josie got up from the bench and started walking across the road.

Soon, Hope stood up from her bench and is about to make the biggest decision of her life.

“Josie!” Hope shouted from across the road as she stood up. Hope started quickly walking towards Josie in the pouring rain. 

Josie turns around quickly only to find herself inches from Hope as she still walks towards her.

Hope doesn’t waste any time and presses their lips together. Josie didn’t resist but melted into the kiss, wrapping her fingers around Hope’s nape, she tilted her head to deepen the kiss, lips moving in synchronization.

Hope cups Josie’s jaw and lets her deepen the kiss getting more and more passionate as the time passes. They both released a content sigh.

Hope pulls away first, lightly gasping for air. Small pants coming from the brunette as she waited for Hope to speak.

“Wait for me?” Hope breathed out.

“Definitely.” Josie smiles and pressed their foreheads together.

**Author's Note:**

> :))


End file.
